2004 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2004 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 *1. Chris Benoit *2. Eddie Guerrero *3. Triple H *4. Kenta Kobashi *5. Randy Orton *6. Toshiaki Kawada *7. John Cena *8. A.J. Styles *9. Shawn Michaels *10. Chris Jericho *11. Hiroyoshi Tenzan *12. Jeff Jarrett *13. Kane *14. El Hijo Del Santo *15. John Bradshaw Layfield *16. Shelton Benjamin *17. Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *18. Ron Killings *19. Hector Garza *20. Batista *21. Eugene *22. Rey Mysterio, Jr. *23. The Undertaker *24. Booker T *25. Christopher Daniels *26. Bob Sapp *27. Michael Shane *28. Rob Van Dam *29. Mr. Niebla *30. Ric Flair *31. Christian *32. Chris Sabin *33. Keiji Mutoh *34. Samoa Joe *35. Raven *36. Kurt Angle *37. Bubba Ray Dudley *38. L.A. Park *39. Matt Hardy *40. Charlie Haas *41. The Big Show *42. Tajiri *43. D-Von Dudley *44. Chris Harris *45. Rob Conway *46. Latin Lover *47. Shinya Hashimoto *48. Bill Goldberg *49. Matt Morgan *50. Frankie Kazarian 51-100 *51. Spike Dudley *52. Juventud Guerrera *53. Jushin Thunder Liger *54. Hardcore Holly *55. Naomichi Marufuji *56. Abyss *57. Rhyno *58. Hurricane Helms * 59. Edge *60. Sylvain Grenier *61. D'Lo Brown *62. Billy Gunn *63. Doug Basham *64. James Storm *65. Kid Kash *66. Rico Constantino *67. Danny Basham *68. Shocker *69. Steve Corino *70. Johnny Jeter *71. Nicho El Millionario *72. Kensuke Sasaki *73. Donovan Morgan *74. C.W. Anderson *75. Jamie Noble *76. Tyson Tomko *77. American Dragon *78. Pat Kenney *79. Michael Modest *80. Luther Reigns *81. Elix Skipper *82. Paul London *83. Spanky *84. Tiger Mask IV *85. Garrison Cade *86. Mr. Aguila *87. Shinjiro Ohtani *88. Mordecai *89. CM Punk *90. Genichiro Tenryu *91. Abismo Negro *92. Billy Kidman *93. Naoya Ogawa *94. Ultimo Guerrero *95. Rikishi *96. Yuji Nagata *97. Atlantis *98. Rosey *99. Val Venis *100. Masato Tanaka 101-150 *101. Monty Brown *102. Perro Aguayo, Jr. *103. Masahiro Chono *104. Test *105. A-Train *106. Steven Richards *107. Heat *108. Rene Dupree *109. Satoshi Kojima *110. Kenzo Suzuki *111. Nunzio *112. Mark Jindrak *113. Jerry Lynn *114. Chuck Palumbo *115. Black Warrior *116. Low-Ki *117. Johnny Stamboli *118. Kaz Hayashi *119. Chase Stevens *120. Chavo Guerrero *121. Octagon *122. Sonny Siaki *123. Johnny Swinger *124. Scotty 2 Hotty *125. Jun Akiyama *126. Andy Douglas *127. Blue Panther *128. Sonjay Dutt *129. Shannon Moore *130. Mascarita Sagrada *131. Al Snow *132. Yoshihiro Takayama *133. Chris Cage *134. Ultimo Dragon *135. CIMA *136. Mark Magnus *137. Orlando Jordan *138. Sho Funaki *139. Koji Kanemoto *140. Akio *141. Tank Toland *142. Maven *143. Mitsuharu Misawa *144. Negro Casas *145. Sakoda *146. Sabu *147. B.G. James *148. Matt Stryker *149. Julio Dinero *150. Jon Heidenreich 151-200 *151. Shark Boy *152. Simon Dean *153. Black Tiger IV *154. Chad Collyer *155. Colt Cabana *156. Joey Matthews *157. Super Delfin *158. Shawn Hernandez *159. Rodney Mack *160. Johnny Nitro *161. The Predator *162. Dr. Wagner, Jr. *163. Bobby Roode *164. Konnan *165. The Amazing Red *166. Carly Colon *167. Manabu Nakanishi *168. Aaron Stevens *169. Electro Shock *170. Matt Cappotelli *171. Doug Williams *172. Dragon Kid *173. Damien 666 *174. Halloween *175. Glenn Gilberti *176. Brent Albright *177. TAKA Michinoku *178. Petey Williams *179. Ekmo Fatu *180. Shane Douglas *181. Eric Young *182. Takehiro Murahama *183. Johnny Devine *184. Heavy Metal *185. Chris Masters *186. Kevin Northcutt *187. New Jack *188. El Alebrije *189. Rocky Romero *190. Scoot Andrews *191. The Great Sasuke *192. Homicide *193. Bison Smith *194. Ricky Reyes *195. Joel Maximo *196. Ace Steel *197. Jose Maximo *198. B.J. Whitmer *199. Jimmy Rave *200. Felino 201-250 *201. Skayde *202. Jonny Storm *203. Ikuto Hidaka *204. Dan Maff *205. Tom Howard *206. David Young *207. Mike Shane *208. Todd Shane *209. Josh Daniels *210. Jason Cross *211. Osamu Nishimura *212. Rey Misterio, Sr. *213. Tony Jones *214. Jack Evans *215. Tony Kozina *216. Lex Lovett *217. Tokyo Magnum *218. B-Boy *219. Nigel McGuinness *220. Justin Credible *221. Shane Ballard *222. Dusty Rhodes, Jr. *223. Shannon Ballard *224. Mike Quackenbush *225. Austin Aries *226. Quiet Storm *227. Bobby Quance *228. Zach Gowen *229. Sean Casey *230. Dick Togo *231. Milano *232. Jinsei *233. M-Dogg 20 *234. The Blue Meanie *235. SUWA *236. John Walters *237. James Tighe *238. Sheik Shawn Davari *239. Fujita *240. Masada *241. Josh Prohibition *242. Danny Inferno *243. Mike Kruel *244. Onyx *245. Jado *246. Brad Bradley *247. Danny Daniels *248. YOSSINO *249. Teddy Hart *250. Billy Fives 251-300 *251. Prince Nana *252. Gedo *253. Mike Sullivan *254. Lamont *255. Dean Jablonski *256. Chris Hamrick *257. Seth Skyfire *258. Riki Choshu *259. Jimmy Vegas *260. Chad Wicks *261. Alex Arion *262. Harry Smith *263. Frank Parker *264. Sumo Fuji *265. Cody Hawk *266. Vinny Massaro *267. Todd Sexton *268. Jimmy Jacobs *269. Fast Eddie *270. Scorpio *271. Tony DeVito *272. Iceberg *273. Dallas *274. Joe E. Legend *275. Gran Hamada *276. Alex Shelley *277. H.C. Loc *278. Otto Schwanz *279. Akira Taue *280. Jacey North *281. Jason Rumble *282. Gabriel *283. Slash *284. Tom Brandi *285. Rico Casanova *286. Azrieal *287. Aaron Aguilera *288. Kohei Sato *289. Tarus *290. Ryan Boz *291. Gran Apolo *292. The Stro *293. Biggie Biggs *294. Danny Doring *295. The Zebra Kid *296. Gran Naniwa *297. Tank *298. Vance Nevada *299. Slyck Wagner Brown *300. Scotty Mac 301-350 *301. Gene Snitsky *302. Savio Vega *303. T.J. Wilson *304. Rod Strong *305. Jerrelle Clark *306. Dennis Gregory *307. Juggernaut *308. Slash Venom *309. Mike Barton *310. D-Ray 3000 *311. Evan Karagias *312. Altar Boy Luke *313. Tyson Dux *314. Jorge Estrada *315. Steve Mack *316. Afa Jr. *317. Jason The Legend *318. Boomer Payne *319. Sasiki *320. Dusty Wolfe *321. Sed Strong *322. Blade Boudreaux *323. Striker *324. Buff Bagwell *325. Firestorm *326. Adam Windsor *327. Spyder Nate Webb *328. Mike Mondo *329. Johnny Heartbreaker *330. Lash LeRoux *331. Chris Candido *332. Da Beast *333. Murder 1 *334. Jimmy Snuka, Jr. *335. Naphtali *336. Rob Eckos *337. Marc Ash *338. Quinn Magnum *339. Steve Madison *340. Chris Hero *341. Mike Bell *342. Rainman *343. Arch Kincaid *344. Frank Murdoch *345. Ray Gordy *346. Mark Bell *347. Brandon K. *348. Justice *349. Devon Storm *350. Glen Osbourne 351-400 *351. Sinn *352. Standing Thunder *353. Rapid Fire Maldonado *354. Arik Cannon *355. Rod Steel *356. Mike Taylor *357. Reno *358. Balls Mahoney *359. Mana The Polynesian Warrior *360. Eric Priest *361. Seth Shai *362. Jack Xavier *363. Rob Begley *364. Brock Singleton *365. John Rambo *366. Robin Knightwing *367. Gillberg *368. Buff-E *369. Mace Mendoza *370. Super Hentai *371. Mike The Miz *372. Joey Knight *373. K.C. Thunder *374. Ace Darling *375. T. Rantula *376. Delirious *377. Japanese Pool Boy *378. Mac Johnson *379. Jardi Frantz *380. T.J. Powers *381. Nikita Allanov *382. Cheetah Master *383. Bruise Steels *384. Vito Thomaselli *385. Antonio Thomas *386. Caprice Coleman *387. Steve DeMarco *388. Johnny The Body *389. Dropkick Murphy *390. Fred Sampson *391. Rockin' Rebel *392. Chasyn Rance *393. Eddie Brown *394. Johnny Ova *395. Sterling James Keenan *396. Scott Savage *397. Mr. Ooh La La *398. Matt Sydal *399. George South, Jr. *400. Bart Blaxon 401-450 *401. Shawn Donavan *402. The Bouncer *403. Sal Thomaselli *404. Scottie Gash *405. Jeremy V *406. J.C. Bailey *407. Frankie Capone *408. C.J. O'Doyle *409. Scott Phoenix *410. K.C. Blade *411. Jacob's Ladder *412. J-Rocc *413. Major Haredway *414. E.C. Negro *415. Sal Rinauro *416. Oman Tortuga *417. Eddie Atlas *418. Roman *419. Tenderfoot *420. Glenn Spectre *421. Robert Thompson *422. Billy Bax *423. Greg Spitz *424. The Hacker *425. Russell Simpson *426. Johnny Graham *427. Bob Evans *428. Sain *429. Guapo *430. Diablo Santiago *431. J.J. Perez *432. Don Basher *433. Bio-Hazard *434. Rory Fox *435. Spiro *436. Supreme Lee Great *437. Drago *438. Rob McBride *439. Jeff Starr *440. T.J. Dalton *441. Eric Xtasy *442. Flex Fenom *443. The Bruiser *444. Majik *445. Johnny Maxx *446. Kevin Knight *447. John Curse *448. Jeremy Sage *449. Suba *450. Robbie Ellis 451-500 *451. Apollo Khan *452. Major DeBeers *453. Boyce Legrande *454. Mozart Fontaine *455. Don Brodie *456. Slim J *457. Hallowicked *458. Ruffhouse Rivera *459. Joseph *460. Rodd Dell *461. Ram *462. Krazy K *463. Billy Black *464. Vince Vincallo *465. Bomberry *466. J.T. Stahr *467. Shadow Jackson *468. Gutter *469. Mega *470. Tejas *471. Eddie Kingston *472. Jack Thriller *473. El Tornado *474. Darin Childs *475. Scab *476. Xero *477. Dave Swift *478. J Busta *479. Enigma *480. Snatch Haggis *481. Tommy Suede *482. Bulldog Raines *483. Brandon P. *484. Terry Allen *485. Billy Bart *486. Lil Cholo *487. Q. Lee *488. Bruiser Graham *489. Foreskain *490. Seth Delay *491. Conrad Kennedy III *492. Shirley Doe *493. Danger *494. Shane Shadows *495. Vennis DeMarco *496. Gran Akuma *497. J.T. Lightning *498. Mike Dell *499. Mister Zero *500. Rod Steel See also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2004 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists